Tacks are produced in various sizes and shapes. Some have a rather short cylindrical body or stem with a point on one end of the stem. The other end of the stem usually has some type of head to assist a user in inserting the tack. The head portion may, if desired, be a pan-head, flat head, or mushroom-head. When inserting the tack into any type of material, axial pressure is exerted on the stem of the tack via the head portion. When sufficient pressure is applied to the head portion, the tack becomes inserted into the desired material thereby connecting the material to a desired structure. If this procedure is done correctly, the tack is inserted linearly i.e., the tack head does not rotate or bend along the body of the stem. When the procedure is done incorrectly, the head portion becomes bent, twisted, or rotated along the stem of the tack. Tacks with bent or malformed heads are usually discarded or attempts are made to straighten the head portion in relation to the stem portion. This procedure usually results in the tack head separating from the stem.
A tack may, if desired, be used to retain various types of material to a structure. Examples of materials are paper, cloth, matted paper, polymer composition, vinyl, cloth, quilted cloth, and the like. Structures may, if desired, be the same or different composition as the materials. An example is a cardboard structure retaining paper material. Tacks, once inserted into the structure, become affixed to the structure and are difficult to remove. Removing a tack fastened material from a structure with a tack extraction tool may be difficult because the head portion of the tack represents a low profile to the extraction tool.
The dynamics of successfully inserting a tack into various types of material and structure are complex. If this were not the case, tacks would always be inserted into material and structure perfectly every time. The physical size of tacks generally does not lend itself to hand insertion. Many tools have been developed to compensate or change the way tacks are inserted and removed. One attempt at developing a tool to insert tacks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,150 issued to Gibson on Oct. 21,1953. The Gibson patent discloses, in part, a thumb tack tool that has an embedded magnet just beneath the surface on one end of the tool. The magnet provides a retaining mechanism to presumably hold the tack in an upright position while being inserted into the material and structure by a user. The body of the tool is substantially rectangular with two corners of the rectangle rounded to some degree. The structure of the tool may lend itself to residing in an upright storage position but once gripped by the user between the thumb and forefinger the body of the tool loses its ergonomic function.
The Gibson patent also discloses the tool having a claw shaped footed portion to assist in the removal of a tack that has been inserted into the material and structure. The claw foot resembles a beveled wedge much like the blade portion of a screwdriver. The claw foot is inserted under the tack and with lever action the body of the tool is rotated about a fulcrum point; thereby force is applied to the head portion of the tack dislodging it from its associated structure. The lever action by the Gibson tool requires adequate space to maneuver and rotate the tool to provide the required force to dislodge and remove the tack.
Another attempt to provide a user with a tack inserting and removal tool is U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,030 issued to Baro on Nov. 16, 1965. The Baro patent discloses an elongated cylinder with a magnet inserted into a recessed area on one end of the cylinder. The tack head is placed in the recessed area and then inserted into the material and structure. The insertion method of the Baro patent suffers from the same ergonomic deficiencies as the Gibson patent. The Baro tool is grasped between the thumb and forefinger and pressure is applied via the intersection of the thumb and forefinger. The thumb and forefinger only facilitate the gripping of the tool and not the insertion of the tack.
The Gibson and Baro patents demonstrate a long felt but unresolved need for a user operable, hand gripable apparatus for inserting, straightening, and removing tacks. It would be desirable to have an apparatus that incorporates ergonomic features enabling the user to insert tacks into material and structure using the maximum required force without damage to the tack, the intended material or the structure. Another desirable ergonomic feature would enable the user to remove the tack from the material or structure through non-lever action thus preserving the material and structure from damage. In the event the tack is damaged due to improper insertion or other reasons, the apparatus would incorporate a tack straightening feature.
The present invention is a user operable, hand gripable, and storable tool or apparatus that incorporates ergonomic features enabling a user to insert, straighten, or remove tacks using the maximum required force without damage to the tack, the intended material or the structure. The present invention has a forked wedge member, a first cylindrical member, and an elongated member connected there between. The forked wedge member is angularly disposed to the elongated member. The angular relationship between the forked wedge member and the elongated member is such to enable the user to grasp the elongated member while the bottom surface of the forked wedge member is in contact with the surface containing the tack to be extracted. The user slides the present invention forward engaging the tack head with the forked wedge member. The tack stem slides along the V-shaped portion of the forked wedge member and the head of the tack slides upward along the top surface of the forked wedge member thusly extracting the tack.
The first cylindrical member has one end closed forming a convex portion thereto. A second cylindrical member is coaxially connected within the interior of the first cylindrical member. The second cylindrical member has one end extending outward from the first cylindrical member""s other end. A metallic retaining mechanism is coaxially connected within the interior of the second cylindrical member. The metallic retaining mechanism is recessed from the end of the second cylindrical member in such a way as to enable the tack head to be focused towards the metallic retaining mechanism. The user positions the present invention near the tack head and the metallic retaining mechanism attracts and retains the tack.
The user grasps the elongated member with the thumb and forefinger of either hand. The remaining fingers wrap around the elongated member pressing the convex portion into the palm. The user has previously engaged a tack to be inserted into a structure. The user positions the present invention containing the tack in relative proximity to the structure and presses downward with the palm portion thereby inserting the tack into the structure.
A third cylindrical member may, if desired, be mounted on the apparatus in any convenient location. The third cylindrical member has an interior surface formed about a cavity or aperture. The aperture is sufficiently sized to receive the stem portion of the tack. Once a tack stem is inserted into the aperture, the head of the tack may be partially rotated thereby aligning the centerline of the tack head with the centerline of the stem. This procedure straightens the tack and makes it usable.
When taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims, other features and advantages of the present invention become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention.